Ao long de nossas vidas
by Sophie L. Riddle
Summary: E se Guinevre tivesse sido uma aprendiz de sacerdotisa? Mas teve que deixar Avalon e ir para um convento, e assim deixar para trás Lancelo, Arthur, e todos aqueles que mais amava. Uma mudança na história original, com foco em Guinevere, Arthur e Lancelot


O sol que entrava por entre as copas das árvores parecia lhe cegar, mas ela não se importava. Ah, como erabom ser livre, poder respirar o ar puro da manhã, no mais profundo contato com seu ser! Rindo e girando, sentia o corpo leve e parecia que podia cair a qualquer momento, mas era uma sensação boa, era como se fosse um pássaro, querendo voar pela eternidade! E ela ria. Não sabia por que, apenas estava feliz por estar ali. Os pés descalços pisavam no chão úmido e repleto das folhas, e novas flores nasciam, indicando que a primavera estava por vir.

-Guinevere! – ouviu uma voz distante gritar – Guinevere, onde você esta!

Mas nao deu ouvidos. Era maravilho poder estar ali, no coração de Avalon, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, sem ninguem a sua volta. Sabia que devia ouvir e respeitar as sacerdotisas, e que alguem que queria se tornar uma devia ter este respeito com as mais velhas, e tenta aprender ao maximo. Mas de que lhe valia ficar na cozinha, fazendo pães e bolos enquanto podia estar na floresta, em um contato com a Deusa, sua verdadeira mãe. Não havia ninguem que podia discutir isso com ela. Sempre fora assim, convicta do que queria, e dificilmente aceitava receber ordens. Era a filha da Deusa e nascera livre para andar pelo mundo e perpetuar aquilo que um dia Ela havia começado. Mas, finalmente, algo lhe chamou a atenção:

-Guinevere! Ele esta aqui! – a voz da mulher novamente gritou, e Guivere parou de subito, esperando ouvir aquilo que espera que a mulher falasse – É Galahad! Ele chegou!

Abrindo um enorme sorriso, sem hesitar correu moro abaixo, passando por entre as árvores até chegar no pé do morro, correu por um corredor, passando por entre algumas sacerdotisas que carregavam cestas de pão, e desceu uma escada lateral de pedras, sem parar de correr, chegando ao pé da colina de Avalon, na beira do lago. Podia avistar as brumas a uma certa distancia, agora novamente fechadas. O visitante ja havia chegado.

-Primo! – pulou de subito no pescoço do garoto que estava parado com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Ele não era muito mais alto que ela, e seus cabelos pretos contrastavem com seus loiros quase brancos. Tinha um ar jovial, os olhos azuis como o céu daquela manhã e uma certa carisma e confiança estanpada no rosto. Largando-o por um momento, ainda segurando seus ombros, Guinevere admirou o primo. Estava tao formoso naquelas vestes de cavaleiro, vestido de vermelho e dourado, e cheirava tão bem... Certamente era o garoto mais bonito que ja vira. E pensando nisso, sentiu o coração pular uma batida, e ficou um pouco mais leve nos braços daquele que agora era homem. Mas sacudiu a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos, afinal, era seu primo, e sempre seria aquele com quem brincara muito durante anos.

-Mas o que houve com você? Esta tão mais alto, e mais forte! Vejo que a corte de Pendragon esta fazendo bem a você. – dizia enquanto circulava Galahad, inspecinando-o.

-E vejo que você nada mudou,prima. Imaginei chegar aqui e encontrar uma solene e séria sacerdotisa, e vejo só! Continuo a olhar para aquela que colocava lagartos nos meus sapatos! – brincou

-E irá dizer que não esta aliviado, meu senhor? – ironizou Guinevere, dando os ombros e um meio sorriso.

Houve uma pausa, na qual Galahad olhou para os lados para se certificar de que ninguem ouvia e depois abaixou, chegando proximo á prima, sussurando.

-Não podia estar mais feliz. – e sorriu grasiosamente.

Guinevere deu um pulinho de excitação, e deu um rápido abraço novamente no primo.

-É bom ter você aqui. – ela disse, passando a mão em seu rosto, com um leve sorriso.

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, pegando a mão que escostava-lhe no rosto.

-É muito bom voltar.

Após um curto espaço de tempo ambos riram, e Guinevere pegou o recem chegado pelas mãos, conduzindo-o morro acima pelas escadas pelas quais descera, mas ao chegar ao meio da escada, Galahad a puxou para olhar para trás.

-Olha ali, logo á frente. Lembra-se se quando minha mãe nos levou para os montes, onde colhemos milhos e batatas? – suspirou o menino, já nao tao menino, olhando alem das brumas e do lago, para os verdes montes á uma distancia incalculavel.

-Lembro – disse guinevere rindo-se – Você quis mostrar que era melhor e tentou carregar umas trinta batatas de uma só vez. Nunca vou me esquecer de você rolando com todas elas morro a baixo! – e riu – E entao você chorou, e Arthur foi até você e disse: Não chores primo. Agora você sabe que ao menos sabe dar cambalhota.

-Ele gostou daquele momento. – brincou

-Não... – Guinevere agora olhava os montes, pensativa – Arthur nunca foi vingativo. Ele gostava de ajudar. Só nao sabia como. – e deu um leve sorriso triste, ainda com os olhos no horizonte.

-Você sente falta dele, nao é Gui?

-E como não poderia. Arthur era como um irmão para mim, nunca lhe desejaria mal. Não posso dizer o mesmo de Morgana, afinal de contas, ela me assusta um pouco. – e ambos riram – Estou brincando. Do mesmo modo, é uma pena que meu querido Arthur nao possa vir e estar presente para as fogueiras de Beltane; ele irá perder o grande momento.

-Grande momento... Quer dizer que este ano será...

-Sim! – disse radiante – Minha iniciação! Finalmente a Mãe acha que estou pronta.

-Mas apenas acha. Com você nada é muito sólido. Ás vezes sinto que não te conheço.

-Sou constante como o vente meu querido primo. – e sorriu novamente.

_Ela nunca deixa de sorrir... E esta mais radiante que nunca. Ah, que falta que me fez! Não podia estar mais bela... _Pensou Galahad, admirando a menina a sua frente.

-Vamos meu querido. Sua mãe deve estar ansiosa para ve-lo, assim como dua prima Morgana e todos os outros. Não houve outro assunto por aqui que nao fosse os dois triunfantes cavaleiros Galahad e Arthur! E tambem quero ouvir mais historias da corte, e saber como vai meu Arthur, que a tanto nao tenho niticias... Vamos.


End file.
